During construction of a building, workers frequently assemble scaffolding to allow an elevated platform from which to work on higher portions of the building. Conventional scaffolding systems consist of a number of sections that are based on the ground and stacked to build up to a desired height. However, these systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, typical scaffolding systems are difficult to assemble and transport because they are heavy and cumbersome. In light of these disadvantages, suspended or portable scaffolding systems have been developed.
Suspended scaffolding systems are usually attached directly to the building under construction and, therefore, do not require leveling according to ground conditions. In addition, suspended scaffolding systems are lighter and much easier to assemble and transport than conventional scaffolding systems. However, these suspended systems suffer from a number of disadvantages as well. For example, some suspended scaffolding systems require expensive anchor assemblies to be installed on the building structure. Other suspended scaffolding systems utilize support brackets that block access to portions of the building's infrastructure such that the job cannot be completed until the scaffolding system is disassembled.
Therefore, there exists a need for a suspended scaffolding system that requires minimal assembly time and does not interfere with completion of construction of the building.
To the extent that specific publications are discussed above, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed publications (e.g., patents) are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed publications may not be sufficiently early in time and/or sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes.